Love your own way.................................
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: mwpp. Peter is not here cuz he a BAD BOY!!!!! This is a Lilly-hates-James-but-James-ends-up-loving-Lilly sort of thing.


Lilly Evans sat on her bed at her house. It was about 100 degrees, and James just sent some green powder to her that made her sweat even more. Actually that was two days ago, but it was still working damn well. Petunia walked angrily up the steps. "Visitors," she said expressionlessly. Lilly walked down the steps in her sports bra and a very undersized skort. When she got down the steps, she saw the 3 boys standing there with their eyes wide open. Actually, James' eyes were wide. Sirius was laughing, and Remus was closing his eyes.   
She ran up the steps and came back down in a thin pink dress that was to her knees. A bright blue strap was showing under the top of the dress caught James' eye. "What are you three doing at my house?" she asked. James shrugged. "I don't know. They dragged me here." Lilly gave a wicked smile. "How? You're such a gigantic heavy goof." She knew shed gone too far. James made a soaring hurdle and began to chase her around the house. When they got to the kitchen, Lilly's parents gave them an odd look. James finally caught her, and lifted her above the floor.  
He began to tickle her with all of his might. He didn't seem to notice her parents giving him odd looks. She began to thump uncontrollably on his arms until he put her down. He saw her parents, and began to blush. "And that is how you save someone that is under the... uh... unlaughableesxt quatartius spell," he made up speedily. Her parents smiled as he turned an even deeper red. "Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" her father asked. "My friend isn't in here. Oh you mean him," she said pointing to James. "Mommy, daddy, this is James Pooter."   
James stuck out his toung. "James Potter." Her father nodded. "And how old are you son?" he asked. "15." Lilly's father nodded. "Im glad she has a boyfriend her own age. Unlike Petunia with that Dursley character. "Lilly shook her head. "No no no daddy. He's not my boyfriend." Sirius walked into the kitchen. "Hey Lilly, it's hot in there." Her father looked at him. "Is he?" he asked. Lilly shook her head. Remus was next to enter the room. "No daddy. Before you ask me, no." Sirius, (who was very bared) lifter Lilly over his shoulder. "You're coming with us."  
Lilly yelled and pounded on his back. Her next-door neighbor, Kelly Leif gave her a death stare. Then she said to her sister quite audibly, "What a little slut!" Sirius put her on his motorcycle. James got behind her, Sirius got in front, and Remus was the rear. Lilly began to shiver when the bike took to the skies. James' arms encircled her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder.   
"Don't be afraid Lil'. I would never let you fall," he whispered so only she could hear. She turned to look at him, but he looked up at Sirius. "Where are we going man?" he asked Sirius looked back at him. "My house. You and Lilly can stay here if you want to. You guys look so cozy." Lilly went to smack him, but James took her arm and put it back to her sides. They had been in the sky for what seemed to be an hour, when Lilly leaned her head back and looked at James.   
He smiled and tugged tenderly at her hair. She began to blush as new tingles went down her spine. A ribbon of her ruby curls fell alongside her face. She turned partially her body around and rested her head on his chest. His body then did unconscious things. He had to fight back the urge to kiss her. He put his arms around her tenderly. She closed her eyes. Sirius turned around. "Hey James. Getting all cozy with your little girlfriend are you?" James rolled her eyes. "Hey James, I think she's asleep," Remus said looking at the girl from over James' shoulder.   
The motorcycle slowly stopped, and James yawned. "Lilly," he said gently shaking his classmate. She reached up, slapped his eyeglasses off his face, and then snuggled against him again. Sirius laughed. "You wake your girlfriend up, and I'll take Remus inside."   



End file.
